PokeMatrix
by Devilish
Summary: I attempt to work with the cast of pokemon, and try to make a movie.
1. Default Chapter

**THE POKE PEOPLE MAKE A MOVIE**

** **

** **

"Ok people, I hate you, and you hate me. But if I want people to know me in ff.net, I have to publish more stuff!"

"Soul [-] unter, why are you working with us?"

"Why not Ass?"

"Well…you pretty much try to kill us…I don't trust you, I'm outta here!"

_Soul [-] unter reaches for his Uzi and shoots Ash in the back. Ash drops stone dead on the floor._

"Now…anyone else want to leave?"

"Uh…no…héhé…"replied a terrified Misty.

"Goood…! What about YOU Brock?"

"Uh…no…your supreme holiness…"

"Ok, Brock, you have the main part."

"Cool!"

"Now…since our script got eaten up by god-knows what, we will have to improvise. Any ideas?"

Crickets are heard chirping 

"* Sigh *"

"Oh I know! I know!"

"What Mewtwo?"

"We could do a Matrix-like movie!"

"Good idea."

"But I hate the Matrix…!"

_S [-] gets out his Uzi again and kills Misty._

"Noone that hates the Matrix deserves to live…" [A/N= I don't give if you don't like the Matrix, so don't bother flaming me 'bout that!]

"…Ok. So… Who wants to be Neo?"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Pickachu!"

"Brock, you're too tall…Mewtwo, you're too ugly…Pickachu, you're a rat…guess I'll be Neo…"

"But…you said I'd get the main part…!"

"I lied."

"You fat lying son of a @!#$^*(*& $!"

S [-] kills Brock 

"Uh Soul…"  
"WHAT?!"

"Its just…you should try to stop killing us, or we won't be able to make the movie…"

"Oh…Right…Um…Maybe I'll get some of the other authors!"

"The other authors either hate you or are terrified of you."

"Shuddup. I know that deep-down they all love and worship me…"

"As if…"

"Mewtwo, I'm not gonna kill you because lots of people like you, but back-stage you are gonna suffer…"

"We are back-stage…"

"Muahahahahahahaha…"

"Shit."

**WHAT WILL I DO TO MEWTWO? WILL ANYONE SURVIVE TO BE IN THE CAST? WILL I EVER WRITE ANYTHING INTERESTING? WILL ANY AUTHORS ACTUALLY ASK TO BE IN THE CAST? WILL I EVER STOP WITH THESE GODDAMN QUESTIONS? WILL ANY READERS FILL IN THE PRETTY BOX UNDER THIS PATHETIC FANFIC? _Mewtwo wacks Soul in the head_ "Alright, alright I'll stop with the questions… Now if any of you authors are actually insane enough to join the cast, say so in the review! Catch ya in chapter 2!"**

_S [-]_


	2. The madness continues

**CHAPTER 2: CHAPTER 2**

** **

** **

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Wo…when soul cries it's rather impressive…"

"Pika! [Ya!]"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"Hehe…what a wuss…"

"Pika chu chu pika chuuuuuuuu…[I wouldn't say that if I were you Mewtwo, he would kill you…]"

"Naw…the other authors love me, there would be a riot if he hurt me."

"Pika pi. [Didn't he brutally slaughter your servants and cut your head off in another fic?"]"

"Shuddup. Anyhow, lets see why he's crying… Soul, why are you crying?"

"Because not enough people wanna join the crew! WAAAAAAAAAH! Ok I'm done crying now, lets start thinking of ways to get more people to join."

"OOH I know!I know!"

"Go ahead Mewtwo…"

"You could stop writing pointlessly gory fics and try to write stuff that other people will like!"

"Up yours faggot. Now lessee…we have…1…2…3…4…5 people that joined the cast. 6 if we include mini hunter."

"Who's mini hunter?"

"Ma cat"

"Oh."

"Anyhow…how did you get 6?"

"1=me. 2=The rat. 3=You. 4= Orca blue.5=Evil Cassidy."

"Evil Cassidy didn't join?"

"Evil Cassidy is faithful to me…she reviewed more or less all my fics and I mailed her earlier, she joined."

"She's faithful to you? What do you think she is, your girlfriend…?"

"Sorry. That was my "evil overlord" period of the fic."

"Uh…huh…"

_Everyone slowly walks away from Soul. Soul raises his arms and starts using a demonic voice._

"Come back to me mortals…and worship me! Treat me as your god! FOR I AM THE ALL MIGHTY SATAN! BWAHAHA! HA! Ha? Hey!? Where'd everybody go? L"

**HIIIII! I NEED PEOPLE! LESSEE…I NEED ANOTHER…8 PEOPLE ROUND ABOUT. ((IN SOFT, HYPNOTIC VOICE)) YOU WILL JOIN THE CAST…WORK WITH ME…WORK WITH ME…WORK WITH………**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: NOPE…STILL NO MOVIE**

** **

"Man…the Corrs rock…"

"SOUL!"

"AAAAAAAA!"

Soul falls off of his chair, his extremely heavy Md stays on the desk. Soul starts to choke on the wire

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I think hes choking…"

"Who said that?"

Mewtwo looks around for whoever it is that said the previous line. Ok the line before the previous line. He notices Evil Cassidy and drops on the floor in aw. [A/N: No, I sure as hell am not hitting on her. She asked for Mewtwo to drool over her, so there you have it…]

Soul's face turns a multitude of colors including: blue, green, magenta, green and yellow stripes, checks…

"Wow…I didn't know you humans could do that…"

"Shuddup you stupid cat, and help me untangle the wire"

Evil manages to get Soul out of the wire.

"Shit Cass couldn't you do that earlier?"

"Sorry…"

"Anyways…Mewtwo…what was important enough for you to make me choke on my MD wire?"

"Well…can I use your bathroom…?"

"* Sigh* across the hall, to the left"

"Ey Soul?"

"Yup?"

"Are we EVER gonna do that poke matrix thing?"

"I still need a couple dozen people…so no."

"Damn"

"Ya. And Brock is dead, so is Ash, and Misty's corpse is somewhere over there"

"Gruesome."

"Target practice."

"Even more gruesome…"

"Whateva. "

"Why don't you get Tracy to work with us?"

Soul grabs an assault rifle, which was on his desk and points it at Cass

"You really want me to fill you with lead don't'ch'a?"

"Sorry"

"Yah yah… now…what can we do?"

"Do something else?"

"Keep talkin'."

"Alright. We could um…um…"

"Yes?"

"Like I said in my profile, I feel like my brain has been eaten up by a victreebell."

"((Whispering)) That explains your fics…"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Heard what?"

"Forget it. What could we do…"

"Well…you could start by answering me this: Why is it that when you did your "Tracy Hunting Season" thing lots of people joined, and with me noone did."

"I joined."  
"Absolutely noone! This is an outrage!"

"Orca Blue joined."

"Oh cut the crap, I don't even know if Orca Blue is a he or a she, "he" never published a single fic!"

"Hm…"

Mewtwo comes back running in

"I'm back. ((To Evil Cassidy)) my sweet goddess…"

"I'm flattered…"

"And I, my princess, am in love…"

"And I, am going to be sick."

[A/N Hehe Evil is gonna kill me for all this…sorry Cass, but you did ask for it! If you want me to change it just mail me…]

"Oh come on Soul…the feline is kinda cute when he's like this…"

"And I'm a holy man."

"Whatever…"

"Oh please, my dear let me roam and cherish the soil you have blessed with your presence…"

"Ok now your overdoing it cat…"

Soul smiles, lifts his assault rifle, aims at Mewtwo's head, notices Evil is looking at him and is shaking her head from side to side and puts the rifle down again.

" * Sigh * you're no fun Cass."

"Sorry."

"Oh please, just one push of the trigger? PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE?!"

"NO!"

"Is this man bothering you my lovely desert flower?"

Evil Cassidy grabs the assault rifle from Soul's hands and shoots Mewtwo.

"Aw…I wanted to do that…um Cass…you can stop now…he…he's a big smoking pile, cut it out…your wasting my ammo…"

"I can't stop my finger is stuck…!"

" * Sigh * "

Soul's elder brother, Darkmoon, appears in the middle of the room thanks to the magic of fanfiction.

"Where am I?"

"Oh come on! When you have to watch TV you always come up here instead of watching downstairs, and when you teleport into my room you don't even recognize it? Grrr…"

"Well…yeah…why is it there are pokemon characters and…eww…corpses…in your room…?"

"Welcome to my world…"

"Uhoh."

"Don't worry, I just need people for my fic…welcome aboard."

"But…NO!"

"Oh come on…you like the matrix!"

"But I don't like you!"

"Ok that was not nice."

"Well…let me out of here!"

"Sheesh, use the door dumbass!"

"Oh right…"

Darkmoon runs out

"What the hell was that?!"

"My bro."

"Why was he here?"

"Forgot."

"Ok."

"Alright."

Mini Hunter walks into the room

"KITTY!"

Soul hits Cass

"MY kitty."

"Mraow. HI! I'm mini hunter, Soul's cat. I don't know why I'm in here, but while I am, let me tell you Soul's plans on his next fics."

"Who translated?"

"Dunno. Anyway…you wouldn't really do that would you cat?"

"miao. Course I would. Now Soul is in the middle of a writer's block, but he still is going to write. In his next fic, Soul is going to be cursed by Agatha, and will become a pokemon…"

"DIIIIE! STUPID CAT!"

Soul grabs mini hunter by the tail and throws him out the window.

"That was mean Soul."

"Don't worry, we're on the first floor."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**AAAAA! PEOPLE! HI. NOW I'M PISSED. 3 CHAPTERS AND STILL ONLY TWO PEOPLE JOINED. NOW, I PROBABLY HATE YOU, AND YOU ALL DEFINITELY HATE ME, BUT LETS TRY TO GET ALONG ALRIGHT? THANK YOU. HERE ARE THE ROLES STILL AVAILABLE:**

**1) Morpheus (Unless Orca Blue is a guy, then I guess he'll be Morpheus.)**

**2) Switch**

**3) Apoc**

**4) Tank**

**5) What's-his-face (Tank's bro; can't remember his name just now)**

**6) The oracle**

**7) The three agents**

**8) The people in the beginning that take Neo out to the pub.**

**9) About 300 people that get shot.**

** **

** **


End file.
